


Today, Tomorrow and Forever

by Brettsesy61



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsesy61/pseuds/Brettsesy61
Summary: Sometimes the best thing you can do for your relationship is talk about what you want out of it. And that is what Brett and Casesy do with the help of friends and their day to day job.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Today, Tomorrow and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three. I dont know how to make it into a book, but whatever ever hope you like it comment and tell your friends also I did not read the whole chapter out loud like I normally do so there might be some mistakes please forgive me for that. love you all, Urja

Sylvie pov.   
Today I had to go to work, and so I do what I always do. I got up and went to the bathroom. Once I was done, I went to the kitchen to make coffee and then to the bedroom to change, and that is when I realized Matt. I tapped his shoulder and called his name. He slowly opens his eyes and looked at me "hey," he said in his morning voice, and I felt a shiver go down my back " he is so hot," I thought to myself. "I am sorry I have work today, so I have to get dressed. What about you ?" " same, let me use the bathroom, and then we should go," and with that, he got up and went to the bathroom. And I changed. Once we ate, it was time to leave, but since I am an early person and I planned in a way, that we had time for one thing, and that was the talk and no, not the one about sex, the one about what these two days were all about " Matt we need to talk." " Sure, what is it he said as he was shaving since he does that after eating. I noticed, "uhm, I was wondering, what are we? I mean, I know we are friends and all, and we did spend two days hanging out with each other, but what are we. I don't want this to be a two-day thing, and I want us. I want you in my life. Where is this coming from? I am not like this. I don't put myself first like ever. The look on his face was mesmerizing. He had shaving cream on half his face, and I could see he had cut himself with the bald he was using since there was a little blood on the side of his face. " let me ask you something, Brett, what do you want, what do you like us to be you tell me and we will work to do that together." I had to be honest; I was taken back because no one has ever asked me like that before. I had to answer and fast. I know what I wanted, I wanted him, but would he want me? That was what scared me at this point. Still, it is late then never, so I say it and hope for the best " I want you, I want us." And with that, I turn aways to scared to see the reaction on Matt's face as I was about to turn and walk away feeling sorry for myself since I know I had for sure just ruined any chance I had with this man. Matt grabbed my arm and spun me around and kissed me, just like that. I put my head on his chest and could feel his heart. It was strong and confident, and what is this did I hear a little bit of love in there too. I might have. I hear the alarm telling me to leave for work, so I kissed and walked to my room and grab my bag and leave.

Matt Pov.   
Now I am left alone in the house but not for long. I get my things and go to my truck. I sat there for a minute, thinking about what just happened. She wants me in her life with her Sylvie Brett. Of all the people in the world, I was so happy and excited. I loved her, and she loved me back. I know today was going to be a good day, and with that, I drove off. Once I got to work, I was attacked by Kidd. Well, she just asked me all the questions one person can ask a guy who spent a day and a half days at someone's house. Once I was done being attacked, she walked away, and I am guessing she did the same to Brett, but I did not worry much. She can handle herself just fine, and with that, I changed into my work clothes and went to my quartiers to do some paperwork, and then it was Sevreids turn to ask questions, " hey man Stella tells me you were at Brett's is everything good or do you need to talk?" " might have to but not now." " well you know where to find me," he said, tapping his pockets, and I knew what he meant a cigar chat. I was working when the alarm went off, and we got ready. We got to the site it was a house fire with victims two a little girl with minor cuts and bruising, and the mother also the same.  
As I was about to leave the building, I heard Bodin give orders to move fast since the house would collapse. And right when I got to the door, the roof started to cave in on me. I could barely make out the Ambo from where I was, and under my breath, I said Sylvie and gave it all I had to get out. I kicked things that had fallen in fount of me and rolled out just as the house got smashed by the roof. I got up from the ground and took my mask off, and breathed in the fresh Chicago air. Now I don't know if it was me or the smoke, but I thought I saw Brett try to run to me, but she stopped. Severide was ready to help me to the Ambo to get checked out, right when Brett finished. I sat in the back like I have done a few times before and look at her, But sometimes it is different about her look. She seems mad " talk to me Brett what happened," I say in a whisper so no one could tell how my voice has changed now that there might be something between us. But she says nothing. She does what she is meant to do, looks me over, and tells me to go back to the truck to go back to the house. 

Sylvie Pov.  
Ginna drove back to 51 since I needed time to think. I know this was part of the job, but did he have to wait till the last minute to run out like that and the roll and then staying on the ground? I thought something had happened to him and something bad like a head injury, but I guess that is the part of the job that never gets old, the fact you never know what will happen. Once we get back to 51, I don't go to Matt to check on him like I normally do; I try to forget him till the end of the shift. Still, Kidd won't let that happen. She sees all. " hey, what's up? You look a lot quieter than you normally do after all call like that one mean there was no major loss or anything, but the fact that Matt might have had his ass kick by that fine if he did not move in time." " Kidd, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure, let's sit. My legs hurt from that call" " do you need me to look at it? " no, it is fine till me what you want to talk about since the new shift is coming in we are good." " Matt spent the night at my place, and we kissed, and I told him that I loved him, and we are going to try the whole relationship thing, but after today I don't know if I will be able to handle him being so heroic all the time. I mean, I love him, and I know that Gabby could do it. You and Severide have it under control, so what is the trick." " first, WHAT you and Matt Casesy are trying to be a thing, and you did not tell me. Still, lets put them to the side, and let me be honest with you, it is not easy, and there are time you are going to feel what you are feeling now, but if your feeling for him is strong, then you should go for he is a great guy and I know that he would love you no matter what look. If it gets too hard for you to take, tell him that but don't play with what your feeling when it comes to these things. You have to dive headfirst, or else you might miss your chance. Altogether, and I dont think you want that. So try that is all anyone is asking, and you know I m here for you and believe me, once we get to know Ginna better, she will be here for you too, Brett look around there are only three girls here, and if we dont stand together no one else will I have got you sister. Now tell that man you love him and kiss him like you mean and punch him in the shoulder for not telling me what he was doing. I went to find Matt and tell him that I was generally ready for this, but he was having a cigar with Severide, so I went back to Ginna and Kidd, and we just talked. 

Matt Pov.  
"look, man, I don't know what to do. I mean, she is my everything. She has been there for me since Gabby left, and I dont know what happened today. She fracked out and stopped talking to me altogether. I love her, I told her that, and we have kissed more than once, but I know that she is closed offed type of person. It takes time and trust to get her to open, but I am that way too, so then what did I do that made her do what she is doing." " well, it is clearly killing you seeing her like this, which is a good sign. It means there is really something there, not just because you feel bad for her. I know you are not going to like this. Still, you need to talk to her and tell her every time you go into a house, building, office. You will come out of it. We face things every day things that we scary and traumatizing. Still, she needs to know that if she loses everything, she won't lose you, that you will be there when she wakes up in the morning to when she closes her eyes at night, but that has to come from within. That has to be your priority all the time to her. You are a fantastic firefighter Casey. You will do great things, but this what you are feeling now will stop you from taking the risks you have to take to this job right and well. The only way you will stop feeling this is by talking to her and hearing what she has to say about it. Casesy one last thing always keep her in your mind. I mean, don't forget who you get to get to, there is no one out there like Sylvie Brett, and if you get this to work, you will be a very lucky man. " thanks, man, that really helped" " you got and go get her!" with that I get up and text her and ask if we can talk she immediately replies saying she is just going back to her place, so I tell her I will meet her there. I get my things and drive to her home. 

Sylvie Pov  
I wanted to talk, but I was worried it would not work, but I would not worry about that. Now just as these thoughts go through my mind, there is know at the door, and I go to open it " hey how are you doing" " fine you?" " know I could be better if I know what you were thinking about today that work," he said, sitting down. I told myself no holding back. He needs to know because I want us to work. " Matt, I can't lose you, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I know I am falling apart right now but listen to me. If we want this to work, I need you to promise that you will be there for me no matter what and always put me first. I deserve that after what I have been through, and I finally I deserve you." but this time, I did not turn away. I stared him down. I waited for an answer. I knew I was crying, but my life has been hell for a while, and this, him, he has been the only thing keeping me going, and I am not going to mess this up.

Matt pov   
I took her in my arms and held her there for a long time, and the words just came out. " Brett, if you think you deserve me, then so be it. I am always here for you; I love you, and I meant that when I said it to you earlier today and last night. I have meant it every time I have said it and know this I will not live you every I am here for you till you dont need me anymore. Then I asked her the question that I have wanted to ask her for a long time, " Sylvie Brett, will you be my girlfriend?" and just like that, she melted in my arms. I wiped her eyes, and she looked and me with these blue eyes, and all she had to do was nod her head, and I know that I was one of the luckiest men in the world.


End file.
